Queen Anne's Revenge/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Pirates of the Caribbean Online Screenshots File:QAR POTCO.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge sailing in the Caribbean. File:QAR POTCO2.jpg| File:Queen Anne's 5.jpg| File:QARPotCO2.jpg| File:QARPotCO3.png| File:QARPotCO4.jpg| File:QARPotCO5.jpg| Promotional images File:QARPotCO.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Jackscrumbelowdeck.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Scrum belowdeck. File:OSTJackandScrummopping.jpg| File:QAR OST.PNG|The Queen Anne's Revenge File:OSTHesbeenZombiefied.jpg|Zombies aboard the Revenge. File:OSTGunnerforcesQARcrewtowork.jpg| Image:QARTonight1.jpg| Image:QARTonight2.jpg| Image:QARStern.jpg| File:OSTCabinboyworkingonQAR.jpg| File:Philtiedtomast.jpg|Philip Swift tied to the Revenge's mast. Image:JackScrumPhiliptalk.png|Jack and Scrum talk aboard the Revenge File:QAR Angelica.jpg|Angelica in command of the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:QARsailing-featurette.jpg| Image:JackpushingAngie.png| Image:JackpushingAngiebehindpost.png| Image:Jackelicahiding.jpg| File:Queen Anne's Revenge trailer.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge sails toward her destination. File:QAR Screenshots 31.jpg| File:QARnightsailing.jpg| Image:QARnightsailingCropped.jpg| Image:QARcrewplanningmutiny.jpg|Jack and the crew planning a mutiny. Image:Jackandcrew.jpg| File:OSTJacksmutinystarting.jpg|The mutiny aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Angelica in the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Weretakingtheship.jpg| File:OSTUnknownzombie4.jpg| File:Mutiny QAR.jpg| File:OSTGunnerfightsJackondeck.jpg| File:Angiefight.png| File:Philduringmutiny.jpg| File:OSTJackandSalamansavePhilip.jpg| Image:OSTMutinypriortoFighttothebitterend.jpg| File:Blackbeard appears Surfers.png|Blackbeard appearing out of his cabin. Image:Ibeplacedinabewilderment.jpg| Image:Jackwatchingropesmoving2.jpg| Image:QARfastsailing.jpg| Image:QARhangingmutineers.jpg|The crew hanging Image:BBandhangingpirates.jpg| Image:Jackontheground.jpg| File:QAR bow.JPG|The Queen Anne's Revenge's bow. File:QARbowskeletons.jpg| File:QAR Screenshots 65.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge unleashes its Greek fire. Image:OSTCookfired.jpg| File:Qargreekfirewideview.jpg| Image:2ndgreekfire.jpg| File:BBbottlecabinet.jpg| Image:BBlookingupfromtable2.jpg|Blackbeard in his cabin Image:Angielisteningtoconvo.jpg|Angelica outside Blackbeard's cabin Image:JackAngieBBCabin.png| Image:TangoFinalCut1.jpg| Image:Jackgreetingangie.jpg| Image:TangoFinalCut3.jpg| File:Jackelicadancewideshot.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing on the deck of the Revenge. Image:Angieshowingjackbottles.jpg|Blackbeard's cabinet full of ships in a bottle. Image:Jackelicabottlecabinet.jpg| Image:Greekfiremermaids.jpg|Mermaids escaping the Revenge Greek fire. Image:OSTBBCrewRockyShore.png|The Revenge as Blackbeard's crew journeys on an island. File:Queen Anne's Revenge trailer 2.jpg|Hector Barbossa looks at the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:Qar.PNG| File:OSTBarbossapowersupSOT.jpg| File:QARsail trailer.jpg| Image:QARBarbossayellingcommand.jpg| File:QARcrewlaughingwithHB.jpg| File:PiratecheereP4.png|Pirates cheering on the Queen Anne's Revenge's deck. File:PirateBarbossaP4.png|"Make way for Tortuga!" File:OSTAfterBarbossasaysMakewayforTortuga.jpg| File:QAR P4 Surfers.png|The Queen Anne's Revenge sails. File:OSTQARunderBarbossalastsail.jpg| Promotional images File:QARconceptart.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge concept art File:QARconceptartCropped.jpg| File:QAR island.jpg| File:QARfigureheadArt.jpg| File:QARCA.jpg| File:QARDeckConceptArt.jpg| File:QARMutineersConceptArt.jpg| File:QARWindowConceptArt.jpg|The Revenge's stained glass window concept art File:BlackbeardsCabinConceptArt.jpg|Blackbeard's cabin concept art File:Whitecapbayconceptart.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge docked at Whitecap Bay concept art. File:Pirates 4 banner wide1.jpg| File:Pirates 4 banner wide2.jpg| File:QuestForFountain.jpg| File:Queen in flames.JPG|The Queen Anne's Revenge in flames File:Revenge sticker book.jpg| File:Queen Anne's Revenge DisneyStore.jpg| File:QAR sailingPromo.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge promotional image File:GarhengCookPromo.jpg| File:MonstrouslyDeceivedPromo.jpg|Jack Sparrow meeting with the crewmen. File:JackRiggingPromo.jpg| File:JackQARbalconypromo.jpg| File:ShipIsOursPromo.jpg| File:Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard using his sword. File:Pirates 4 image.jpg| File:PIRATES-OF-THE-CARIBBEAN-ON-STRANGER-TIDES-Blackbeard-IAN-McSHANE.jpg|Blackbeard in his cabin. File:Blackbeard's cabin.jpg| File:BlackbeardsCabinPromo.jpg|Jack Sparrow confronting Blackbeard. File:Jackelicadancepromo.jpg| File:QARDockedPromo.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge in a cove of the mysterious island where the fabled Fountain of Youth is believed to be located. File:HBQARhelmpromo.jpg|Hector Barbossa aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:ScrumGarhengSalamanPromo.jpg| File:QARwidePromo.jpg| File:QAR Profile.jpg| File:OSTsite-QAR.jpg| File:Penny Rose OST.jpg|Costume designer Penny Rose on the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:QAR TCJSH.png| File:QAR OST Movie Storybook.png| On-set images File:The-Queen-Anne.jpg|The Sunset as Queen Anne's Revenge on set. File:QAR figurehead.JPG|The figurehead of the Queen Anne's Revenge File:Queen Annes Revenge Sailing.PNG| File:QAR Hava.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge off the coast of Hawaii. File:QARdocked.jpg| Image:Potc4set.jpg| File:QAReporters.jpg| File:Black Pearl II by Adomius.jpg| File:5584415202 698a363ce0 o.jpg| File:POTCOST57 555px.jpg|Filming the outside of the Queen Anne's Revenge File:QARSideviewPromo.jpg| File:BTSJackelicainteresting.jpg| File:TheShipIsOurs OST.png|Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge File:BTSBlackbeard.jpg| File:BehindTheScenes3.png| File:LittleDrinkPromo.jpg| File:BTSRobandPenelope.jpg| File:BehindTheScenes5.png| File:BehindTheScenes4.png| File:5598257873 a580e30374 o.jpg| File:5598262967 b2d7276d2c.jpg| File:Queen Anne's Revenge Jolly Roger on Set.jpg| File:Queen Annes Revenge In Harbor.jpg| File:QAR big.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Queen Anne's Revenge Silent Mary.jpg| Image:Barbossa Queen Anne's Revenge.jpg| Image:Barbossa on deck.png| Image:SM-QAR.png| Image:Silent Mary Queen Anne's Revenge.jpg| Image:Silent Mary Queen Anne's Revenge 2.jpg| Image:Ghost crew on the QAR.png| Image:QAR crew.jpg| Promotional images Image:DMTNT IMAX Poster.jpg| On-set images Image:QAR DMTNT 2.jpg| Image:QAR DMTNT.jpg| Image:B i6CeIUsAA7OaG.jpg| Image:QAR hidden.jpg| Image:Queenanne%27srevengeQueensland1.jpg Image:Queenanne%27srevengeQueensland2.jpg Image:11066822_367961173391454_3690568472888278503_n.jpg Image:11071528_367961153391456_8856852710832636635_n.jpg ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:LEGOPOTCYoungAngieandBB.jpg| Image:LEGOPOTCBottlingShips.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:QARGunDeckPlans.jpg|''Queen Anne's Revenge Gun Deck plans Image:ArtofPOTC4 cover.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge on the cover of The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Image:Battle Dutchman Revenge.jpg|A battle between the Flying Dutchman and the Queen Anne's Revenge. A promotional image for Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure Image:Lego qar.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Image:legopirates_queen_annes_revenge.jpg|The Lego Queen Anne's Revenge Image:QAR lego.jpg| Image:ReplatformOverlays.jpg| Image:LEGO OST.jpg| Image:Queen Anne's Revenge LEGO.jpg| Image:LegoOSTCaptainsCabinSet.jpeg| Image:QARPortrait.JPG|''Queen Anne's Revenge'' portrait Category:Galleries